Avatar: Not the Last Airbender
by Nytherinz
Summary: What if Roku contacted Aang in the Avatar State when he was in the storm with Appa? What if Aang never dissapeared for 100 years? The Avatar returns to save the 4 nations from the evil Fire Nation! I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction, but one I have wondered about for a while, especially because as far as I could see, there were no stories like it. This will be a sort of "what if" story about if Aang never disappeared in 0 ASC shortly before the Air Nomad Genocide began. Due to a surprise intervention by Avatar Roku, Aang realizes that he cannot run away from his destiny as the Avatar, bender of all 4 elements, and returns to the Southern Air temple when he is in the storm. I hope you enjoy this story and give feedback, which is all I really need. I am a new writer and need support to make this story better. **

**-Cheers, Nytherinz**

Spring, 0 ASC, somewhere south of the Southern Air Temple.

I watched the clouds get darker and darker as they poured rain, but I ignored them and kept flying on Appa. Why must I be the Avatar, most powerful bender of the whole world? I'm just a kid, 12 years old. How can I live a normal life as an Air Nomad now? All the other kids do not want to play with me anymore now that they know who I am and how much of an unfair advantage I have. I just have to keep going, get away from all this stress pushing down on me, I thought I could handle it with Gyatso there, but the other monks want to send me to the Eastern Air Temple, away from Gyatso; They say he is a bad influence, but he is the only positive influence I see!

Suddenly, the rain worsened tenfold and the winds were strong enough to knock Appa, my flying bison, down into the water. I suddenly lost control of my body and let go of the harness keeping me on Appa, slamming my fists together and freezing us in an ice sphere deep in the water, as the storm raged on.

_Avatar Roku's POV_

As I watched Aang descend quickly into the treacherous waters of the South Sea, somewhere in between the Southern Air Temple, and the Southern Water tribe, I chastised myself for not interfering sooner. But I could not possibly guide Aang before now; our only communication is within the Avatar State. But.. What is that?! He is in it right now! He had to go in it or else he would have drowned in those killer waters! I must talk to him!

_Aang's POV_

I suddenly found myself in a forest, but there was something off about it. It seemed like another dimension. And yet it was very familiar… Is this the Spirit World the monks talk about all the time?

They say only the Avatar can enter and exit the Spirit World, since he is the barrier between the two. So… I am in the Avatar State? How could that be? Aang froze. I remembered everything that happened in the storm. I slammed my fists together and suddenly froze the surrounding water, protecting Appa and I. I am in the Avatar State! I must try to talk to the past avatars, they might have some advice for me… but I have no idea how to contact them!

"Do not worry Aang, I know how to contact you."

"Who said that?" Aang looked around the forest, trying to locate the source of the voice and trying to hide his tension of not knowing who was speaking to him. The monks said you had to be careful in the Spirit World, not all spirits are friendly.

"I am Avatar Roku, your past life."

"Roku?" Aang thought for a second, and then remembered who Roku was.

"You were the last avatar before me!"

"Yes Aang, and I see you are in a dire predicament."

"Yeah." Aang sat back down and sighed. "The monks want to send me away from Gyatso to the Eastern Air Temple to complete my training. But I do not want to leave, I want to stay at my home and have fun with the other kids."

"Aang, the Fire Nation is preparing to strike in the summer, when the Comet returns."

"Comet?" Aang looked at Roku with confusion, "What comet?"

"This comet in particular strengthens fire bender's attacks drastically, making them very hard to defeat in a battle. It comes every hundred years."

"How can you be sure of this? I have friends in the Fire Nation, Kuzon and the others. They are good people."

"Aang, Firelord Sozin has had a plan to expand the Fire Nation for decades, and since I have been dead, he has no doubt continued his plans, and striking when the Comet arrives is his best chance."

"You have to stop him then Roku! The monks!" Aang's eyes went wide as he realized the monks would be easy pickings for them. "We have to do something Roku!"

"I will do my best to guide you Aang, but you must return to the Southern Air Temple. They will need you most of all in this upcoming war. Do you understand that Aang? It is the only way to save your people, and our friend Gyatso."

Aang sighed again. "I understand Roku, it is my only choice."

"Then go Aang, unfreeze yourself from that ice and fly back from whence you can."

As Roku was sending me back to our world, I realized something.

"Roku. You said our friend. What do you mean by that?

Roku smiled as he was sending Aang back. "Some things you just have to find out for yourself Aang."

**There you have it. This is the first chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave feedback please. I need to know how long you want the chapters and in general what you think of the story so far. Also, thanks to catspaw439 for betaing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am going to try to put out chapters as fast as I can, so they should be posted daily if things go well, and every few days if they don't. Also, please post some reviews, they greatly encourage me to write, thus faster chapters. In the reviews, please tell me how long you would like the chapters to be. **

**-Cheers, Nytherinz**

**Spring, 0 ASC, somewhere south of the Southern Air Temple, in the sea**

As I woke from the dreamy Spirit World, I felt suddenly constricted by the thick ice surrounding Appa and I. Oh no! How am I supposed to get out of here when I can't waterbend yet!

After a few minutes of contemplating how to escape, I initiated my plan. I pushed air down through the bottom of the ice and after excruciating amount of effort, we rose to the surface.

I then used the same technique on the roof, only widespread, and- "OH NO!"

"Appa!"

I used an airbending burst to fly myself toward were Appa was sleeping and sliced through the ice stalactites and sent them flying away from the immediate vicinity of Appa and I.

After calming down, I realized the storm was gone.

"How long were we down there?" Aang contemplated this as he woke Appa up from his slumber.

"Appa, come on buddy wake up, we need to get back to the Temple!"

Appa just rolled on top of me and grumbled.

"Appa! Get off me! We need to go right now!"

After realizing Appa wouldn't move, I smiled and thought of a way to get him awake.

"Appa look! Food!"

Appa immediately woke up, got off me and looked around trying to locate the food.

"Aww, I'm sorry for lying buddy, but we really need to get to the Temple right now! I promise as soon as I can, I will get you some food."

I jumped up 5 feet, grabbed Appa's harness, sat down, and we were off.

_Gyatso's POV_

As I returned to my quarters, I contemplated where Aang could have gone. He couldn't have gotten too far this early since his disappearance, even on Appa.

The other monks and I just got done having a discussion about Aang's disappearance and if anyone had a clue where he had gone. Why would he leave? I thought he understood that he was the Avatar and he had duties. There just is no explanation that I can think of. Wait, is it possible he could have overheard the monks yesterday when they decided on separating Aang and I, and sending him to the Eastern Air Temple? I guess he couldn't handle it, but what are we supposed to do now? He was our only chance at survival when the Fire Nation strikes. I suddenly saw a dot on the horizon. Is that a flying bison? Could it be Aang? The other airbenders and I rushed down to the courtyard and waited for whoever it was to land.

"Could it be Aang?" One of the young ones inquired.

"I hope so, he scared everyone to death when he ran away" Another monk stated.

_Aang's POV_

As I came into view of the Southern Air Temple's inhabitants, I contemplated how they would react to my return.

"They will probably immediately separate Gyatso and I and whisk me off to the Eastern Air Temple as soon as possible. I will try to do what I think is best, but I sure won't like it. At least you will always be here for me, right buddy?" I rubbed Appa's back as he was flying and he hummed in approval.

We landed near the courtyard away from the mob of airbenders and I jumped off of Appa. Appa flew away to find food because we had been gone for a long while.

I immediately got bombarded with questions and I couldn't understand any of them, but soon enough one stood out from the rest.

"Aang!"

Gyatso pushed himself through the crowd and hugged me. I smiled, how old was he and he could still do so much.

"Gyatso I'm so sorry I ran away, I didn't mean to, I just didn't want us to be separated and for me to be sent away. I now know that I have to though, go away that is. I see no reason why you can't come with me though!"

"We will see Aang but it is not my decision, it is up to the other monks. They are the ones you need to convince, not me."

I nodded and we pushed through the crowd toward the inner sanctum where the monks are.

"You will all have your answers soon enough, now please get back to whatever you were doing before" Gyatso told them.

"Thanks Gyatso, I was starting to get a headache."

"You're welcome Aang, but don't think you are safe yet, you still have to deal with the monks outrage. That is something I cannot help you with."

"What are you talking about, you are coming in aren't you?"

"No Aang, they are still angry with me for not taking your training as seriously as they would like. Seeing me would only anger them further then they already are due to your disappearance."

"That makes sense I guess, but I want to talk to you afterwards ok Gyatso?"

"Sounds good to me Aang"

Gyatso walked off and I opened the door to the council chambers.

"No Ying, like I said before, we cannot send a searching party out for Aang, we have too much work to do here. Get out of here!"

"That isn't Ying, Junqa"

"Aang?"

"Yes masters"

"Where have you been? We have been worried ever since Gyatso found your note by your bed!"

"I got trapped in a storm, and froze myself and Appa in the depths of the sea"

"How did you do that? You don't know any waterbending"

"Well.." I scratched my back as I said, "I think I was in the Avatar State because otherwise I would have died"

"What happened next Aang?"

"I spoke with my past life, Avatar Roku, and he convinced me to return so I could complete my training and face my life as the Avatar."

"What?! This is very intriguing! You actually spoke to Avatar Roku? "

"Well.. he kind of spoke to me, actually. I still don't know how to reach out and contact past avatars, so he did the work for me."

"I see, so you just flew back here then?"

"Yes Master Junqa"

"We need to think about this new information Aang. Go back to your quarters and we will call you so we can decide what to do next."

"Ok, I am really exhausted and need to rest anyways."

I exited the chambers and went to my quarters to find Gyatso waiting for me.

**Woah, am I sure glad that's over. That took a while to write, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like always, review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that if you guys post reviews, chapters come a lot quicker. Thanks to all you who favorite and followed!**

**-Cheers, Nytherinz**

**Spring, 0 ASC, The Southern Air temple, Aang's quarters**

As soon as I came within Gyatso's sight, he relaxed. I noticed this, and put on a questioning look.

"What's wrong Gyatso?"

"I was worried how the monks would react to your runaway Aang; I figured right away they would send you off to the Eastern Air Temple before you left their sight. They just want to make sure you are prepared in case Sozin attacks. He already has set up several colonies in the Earth Kingdom; it is only a matter of time."

"Yeah, Roku said he has been planning this for decades."

"You spoke with Roku?"

"Yeah, the monks had me explain everything that happened." I chuckled a bit.

"In the mix of all that has happened today, I sort of forgot to tell you Gyatso."

"It's okay Aang." Gyatso just shrugged it away with his hand.

"But can you explain to me what happened and why you decided to return?"

"Appa and I got pushed into the water by a bad storm, and I was forced into the Avatar State to survive.." I explained what happened up to the point of Roku telling me to go save the airbenders and "our" friend Gyatso.

Gyatso smiled, "Roku.. my old firebending friend. We trained together when he came here as a teenager to learn Airbending. We were the best of friends. He once told me that some friendships can transcend through more than one lifetime."

"Wow Gyatso, do you believe that?" I said with great interest.

"I did, but as soon as I figured out you were the Avatar, I was certain."

Gyatso looked at me, obviously in deep thought.

"Get some sleep Aang, I have a feeling you will need it.

I took a breath of relief, "It seems like I haven't slept in a hundred years.."

Gyatso laughed, "Yeah Aang, sometimes I wish I could just sleep for that long and just leave the world to handle its own problem," Gyatso sighed, "It is just too much stress with Sozin threatening to strike all the time."

"But don't worry about that right now Aang, just get some rest and we'll talk later." Gyatso went out of my room and closed the door.

"How can I not worry when I am the only one who can stop it? I whispered sadly.

_9 hours later_

I woke up to loud knocking on my door.

"Aang, wake up we need to talk about our next step!" Master Junqa's voice was like a loud thud in my eardrums.

"I'm up, I'm up! Just stop shouting please," I shook my head in irritation.

I put on my airbending robes and opened the door.

"How are you feeling Aang?"

"Better, I just really needed to sleep it off."

"Well you will need the energy. We have decided to send you off to the Eastern Air Temple today."

I was shellshocked.

"What? I thought you would at least wait a few days."

"Oh we were, but that was before you ran away. It was a big wake up call, you running away. We realized that you need a proper mentor, and Gyatso just doesn't suffice."

"How would you know? You just stay locked up in the chambers all day meditating."

"Aang, what I am trying to say is that you need strict teaching, there is no time for fun and games. War is descending on us and we need you, Avatar Aang."

I looked at him with disdain.

"Don't call me that, I'm Aang, plain old Aang."

He sighed.

"Aang then, just… get packed. You and your escorts will leave as soon as you're should be at the Eastern Air Temple in maybe a week."

As soon as he left, I started packing reluctantly. This is really hard, but it just has to be done. I can't abandon the airbenders… especially Gyatso. He is my family.

I met the masters and Gyatso in the courtyard. Gyatso closed his eyes in sadness as I walked towards him.

"Aang.. this is for the best. The only reason I am letting you out of my sight is because of that." Gyatso had tears in his eyes. "Spirits knows what happens when you are left on your own. Frozen in an iceberg? You remind me of Roku, always getting into trouble." Gyatso laughed humorlessly. "I hope everything works out."

We hugged and I got on Appa and left with 2 other airbenders who were on their own bisons.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I promise there will be a lot more to come. I realize that this started out a bit boring. Trust me, there is SO much to come and I hope you enjoy. I hope my writing is getting better. Write in a review some tips for me if you really want things to improve. **

**-Cheers, Nytherinz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with schoolwork and some other issues. Here's chapter 4.**

**Eastern Air Temple, Spring 0 ASC, 3 days later**

I watched the temple come into view as the other airbenders and I flew our bisons toward it.

"How long will I be training here?" I questioned thoughtfully.

"A week maybe, but since you are the Avatar and have a knack for Airbending, it should probably only take you a few days unless you are even better than we thought. Remember, these are the most advanced methods of Airbending out there, they would be of great use to you if you ever require the use of them." One of them replied proudly.

"So when will I start the training? Today? We have been flying all day and Appa and I need some rest if we are to have the needed concentration." I said with determination.

"That's not up to us, our job is to escort you here, stay for a few days to monitor your progress, and return to the Southern Air Temple."

"We also have to resupply for the return trip, we cannot forget that." The other replied.

"Indeed Huyne, that wouldn't be good if we forgot that. We would be ¼ way to the temple and have to stop for supplies. We need to keep your training as discreet as possible, we do not want to alert Sozin that we know he is going to strike, or else he might accelerate his plans, and we need as much time as possible for your training."

"Well, here we are" They said as we touched down.

"Avatar Aang I presume?" One of the older airbenders said as I jumped down from Appa. This airbending master was wearing the traditional Airbending robes with an air pendant, but what made him stand out from the rest were these white slashes in his gown, probably showing off his airbending abilities.

"Yup, that's me. Who are you?"

"I am the leader of the monks, Grandmaster Peliz. I will be your instructor on the highly advanced airbending methods. We will also have our friend Guru Pathik, who wants to teach you about Chakras and the Avatar State." He pointed to a middle aged man, who waved at me.

"It is an honor to meet you Avatar. After you are done with this old man, you can study with me." He put his arm around Peliz and laughed, to which Peliz turned to him and scowled, but I hardly noticed because I was laughing so hard my chest was hurting.

Pathik removed his arm and walked away once he was done laughing to. "See you later Aang, don't let Peliz take all the fun away!"

"Anyways," Grandmaster said after regaining his composure, "Today will be an introduction of sorts, and tomorrow we will start your training. Now if you will follow me, I will show you around the temple and where you will be sleeping."

"How much more do I have to learn anyways? I mean I already am an airbending master." I stated with satisfaction while grinning.

Grandmaster Peliz rolled his eyes and said, "Not that much actually. We just like to keep these advanced methods a secret; they should never fall into the wrong hands."

That makes sense, I thought. "What about waterbending, earthbending, and firebending? Don't I have to learn those too?" I said with obvious curiosity.

"Yes, but you would have to travel a great distance to find a teacher." Peliz stopped and was obviously in deep thought. "Did the monks at the Southern Air Temple explain how they were going to find you a master?"

"No, they didn't. Wouldn't this be something that I should be informed about?" I said agitated.

"Well yes, but I guess there was so much on their mind they forgot. Anyways, I guess they figured that you need to learn the elements as fast as possible, and you need to do it soon. Meanings that everyone should pitch in and help you find you a master. Now, considering the Southern Water Tribe is close then the northern, you will most likely learn waterbending there. Is that alright with you?"Peliz asked.

"I guess so, I'll atleast be near the Southern Air Temple so I can see Gyatso."

"Ahh yes Gyatso," Peliz smiled. "He is a very gifted airbender, is he not? Pathik and he are great friends if I am correct. He is one of the representatives that are going out to find you a master. The monks initially refused because they thought since Gyatso wasn't a good mentor in their eyes, he might choose a teacher similar to him because he thinks you need fun in your teachings. He didn't let up though, and they agreed only if we would take three other monks on his journey."

I smiled once I heard the news. Gyatso would definitely find me a good teacher.

We reached my sleeping quarters by nightfall after having a long discussion.

"Get some sleep Aang and tomorrow morning sharp we will begin your training. Good night and may the spirits watch over you." Peliz smiled and turned around to leave.

"The same to you Grandmaster Peliz." I replied.

I laid down on my new bed and placed my belongings in the trunk to the right.

"I hope this won't take too long. Airbending is getting kind of boring and I have never waterbended anything before." I remembered. "Well, I did waterbend when Appa and I were in the storm, but I was in the Avatar State."

I fell asleep soon after.

**Sorry that this took so long, had some setbacks. I wrote a whole chapter but forgot to save it! So that seriously made me procrastinate writing this a bit. I hope you like it though. Oh and in a review tell me what kind of airbending you would like to see Aang do in his training, or if you would just want me to sort of not go into detail with that and just skip the training sessions. That would be a great help.**

**-Cheers, Nytherinz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was spending some time with my girlfriend and got behind in my school work so I was spending the last few days working on getting all that caught up. Anyways, I have decided that I will post a new chapter every Sunday, giving me a week to figure out what I will do in the chapter, and begin writing on Saturday, finishing it and publishing it on Sunday. Sadly I could not do that this weekend and I have to write and publish the whole thing today. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**-Cheers, Nytherinz**

**Spring, 0 ASC, The Eastern Air Temple (One week later)**

"Well Aang," Grandmaster Peliz said as he finished stitching the advanced white strips into my robes," You are now as great as an Airbender as I." He smiled at me.

"Thank you Grandmaster Peliz, I will only use these new powers if my life is in danger I promise."

I smiled, "Or when the Guru tries to feed me Banana and Onion juice again!" I laughed and Peliz tried to hold his laugh in but failed and laughed with such a deep voice I thought Appa learned how to laugh.

The Guru walked into the tent. "Hey! Banana and Onion juice is good!" Pathik said as he conjured a bowl of it from his robes and ate it, making the contents fly everywhere.

Oh man, the Guru never fails to make me laugh, even in these dark times that are almost here.

"So Aang, when are you ready to leave to go to the Southern Water Tribe to learn Waterbending? Everything is already prepared and we are just waiting for you to decide when to leave."

Oh… I forgot about that. I was having such a great time here learning these new techniques that I forgot I had to leave and learn the other elements. I frowned a bit, and then came to a realization. The other elements, there is so much I haven't even learned yet. I have only seen firebending in use once, when Kuzon and I were having a "who can do the coolest bending" contest and he accidentally ignited a woman's dress and he was grounded for a week. Sadly his parents made me go back home after that in punishment for him. Earthbending seems hard, but maybe that is just because I am an Airbender, and they are opposite elements. That element will probably be hard for me to learn.. But I only have a few more months before the comet arrives and I must be able to defeat Sozin.

"I can leave immediately Grandmaster Peliz." I sighed.

"Don't worry Aang, I know you will do well learning waterbending and the other elements." Peliz said while Pathik patted my back reassuringly.

"It's not that masters, it's that I only have a few months to learn all the elements. How can I learn them all?" I raised my voice more and more as I said that.

"Aang, calm down!" Peliz yelled. "Even the most experienced and knowledgeable avatars did not know every single technique for bending out there. Take yourself for example, you created a way of airbending on your own!" Peliz jumped up and created a ball of air very similar to what the other airbenders and I used to do before I ran away at the Souther Air Temple.

I thought about it for a few seconds. "I guess you have a point there. So I just have to learn all that I can in the time I have I suppose."

Peliz nodded. "Exactly Aang. Now get your things and you will meet your escorts down to the Southern Water Tribe." I nodded in answer and he left to notify the escorts of our immediate departure.

A few minutes later when I was done a loud familiar voice said, "I'm going to miss you Aang."

I turned around and saw Guru Pathik standing there with a big smile on his face and Onion and Banana juice in his hands. "Here," he said, giving me it," for the road. I know how much you love it."

I laughed and took it. "Thank you for teaching me about the Avatar State. It was hard to do, especially with all the pressure I am dealing with but I did it."

I closed my eyes and went into the Avatar State and when I opened them, my eyes were glowing white and my arrows were also glowing. " I am Avatar Aang."

The guru smiled and said, "I'm glad I could help you gain control of the Avatar State, it will be a most useful tool for you to use in the upcoming battles. It will be especially crucial that you use it to protect your people, for they are pacifists and will be reluctant to take a life, even a firebender attacking them, just so they can live."

I nodded and left the Avatar State. "Aang! Come on out! The escorts are waiting for you!" Peliz yelled from the bison hold.

I sighed, "It's going to be a long road, but I need to get going. Goodbye Pathik!" I said as I ran out the door and down to the hold.

**There you have it guys, sorry again for the delay on the chapter. I promise the next one will be longer, especially considering my new technique for planning and writing chapters. **

**-Nytherinz**


	6. Chapter 6

**So we're back! It's been a week and I have been thinking a bit.. I need to introduce some more characters. I don't mean side characters like Peliz or anyone else, I mean some people who Aang considers friends, similar to the gang in the tv show. Sokka, Toph, and hopefully someone similar to Zuko, because he is my favorite ATLA character. His struggles throughout the series are just amazing! Anyways, you can leave your suggestions in the review and I will take them into consideration as I progress the story. **

Spring, 0 ASC, on one of the southern Earth Kingdom islands, 3 days later

As we landed on the outskirts of a small town as to not draw attention to our sky bisons, I admired the terrain of this island. It was cut into 3 pieces by a river and was just east of the southern Air Nomad territory. I am so close to home and Gyatso, but I can't go see him to tell him that I am okay. That frustrates me even more than having to learn the other 3 elements and defeating Sozin.

"Aang, come on, we are still on a schedule! We need to restock and continue on our way in less than 4 hours, no time to dilly dallying!" This caught me out of my daydream and I fell off of Appa abruptly and landed in a mud puddle.

"Ugh! This will take forever to wash out!" I chastised myself for being so unaware of my surroundings and letting myself lose awareness. If I am to defeat the firelord, this cannot happen again!

"Great, even more time we have to spend here." One of my escorts said.

"Wait.. this may be a good thing. We need to disguise ourselves; we never know who is a Fire Nation spy. They may be trying to keep a close eye on you, Aang, to make sure they do not have to initiate their plans sooner. The comet is just the best attack they can use, but I am sure if they are forced to act sooner so you do not have the abilities to defeat Sozin, they would."

"Good point Naqz, they probably are already paranoid now that he has disappeared from the Southern Air Temple. Let's go find some disguises."

I hope I don't have to look too different with my disguise.

_Jatsu's POV_

"Come on lad, you know I cannot increase your pay. The business is barely holding up as we speak, with these pirates always around waiting to loot a good stock of fish! I have to hide them and sell them in small amounts so they don't consider me worth looting."

"I know I know I am just saying I would like it if you could."

"Yeah, well you don't see me going around saying what I want, otherwise all the women in town would beat me up for saying what I want from them."

I looked at him for a second with my eyebrows raised and..

We both cracked up laughing so hard the people on the docks were looking at us like we had gone insane.

"Say… let me buy you a drink Jatty, you-

"DON'T CALL ME JATTY" I rolled my eyes at the old coot.

"Alright Alright, _Jatsu_ then, jeesh you need to control that temper or else you will never get that lassie to fancy you, oh what's her name… Obie, is it?"

My cheeks went bright red, "Can we not talk of her?"

Huyne smiled halfheartedly, and then his eyes wandered up to the hill, where 3 strangers were approaching.

"Who's that ya think? Tourists?"

"Don't be daft Huyne, we never get tourists. We only get the tax collectors."

"What in the holy name of the spirits are they wearing?"

I looked more closely at the strangers and noticed what he was talking about. They were wearing dark clothing, never mind that, it actually looked like the color of polluted water. They had oddly shaped hats too, The shortest stranger had on a triangular hat which covered the majority of his head, excluding his face.

"Whoever these people are and whatever their culture is, I hope they like fish. Spirits knows how much I need people like that!"

"Besides," I interjected," Who are we to judge on what they look like, remember 5 years ago when you came into town drunk as a skunk and smelling even worse than one!"

Huyne looked around quickly and nervously and then slapped me across the head.

"Golly shut up boy, that's ours and only a few other people's secret."

I laughed.

"I'm going to go say hello to them; maybe they'll tip me if I help them around town."

In all my 15 years of life I have never felt this good to see strangers. Mama and Papa were on the brink of losing their house. Tax collectors were greedy and smug when they came and Mama had to restrain me more than a few times before I assaulted the sick bastards.

_Aang's POV_

The town was of decent size considering it was one of many businesses in this part of the island, the mouth of the river in the center of the island. All the other fishing ports didn't have clothing shops, only baiting shops and a cook. That is the reason we decided to stop here and not anywhere else. I have never tried fish before because the monks were vegetarians, but I might try to sneak in one or two if they weren't looking. Unfortunately they were mostly always looking.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw a teenage boy running towards us.

"What should we do?"

"He doesn't look like he means us any harm." I said.

"Yeah well Aang, don't let appearance fool you. Some people hide the killer inside until they are close enough to strike, especially when your guard is down." They walked ahead to intercept the teenager and muttered very quietly so I wouldn't hear, "The kid's an Airbending prodigy and he still forgets the basics. Just goes to show even the greatest of benders can still lose to a novice."

I took a deep breath and slowed down significantly. Even my escorts insult me behind my back. If only Roku didn't talk to me in the storm, then I would be away from all this.

"Hello and welcome to our village!"

The voice woke me out of my daze and I concentrated on the teenager. He was 5 and a half feet tall and was wearing green trousers and a grey long sleeved shirt with some patches in them. He obviously was a hard worker. He also.. what is that? He smelled like the ocean. He must be a fisherman!

"So, do you guys need any help around the village? I can show you everything in half the time it would take you to learn on your own, and only for 5 coins. It is quite a bargain these days, especially with the pirates who are just looking for anyone in town who is worth stealing from.

"We just need to restock on food and water mostly, maybe some reading material." Naqz told him.

"You folks are in luck then, the pirates have no interest in reading. They get all the entertainment they need from scaring townspeople. Anyways, follow me and I will show you where you can buy the goods you need."

"So what's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Jatsu, and you are?"

"I'm Aang," Naqz glared at me for telling him my real name.

"It's nice to meet you Aang, and people don't say that often. Everyone is always at each other's necks around here, accusing them of stealing and other crimes."

We walked through the town gate and saw..

OH NO!

"Not now!" Jatsu yelled and ran at them.

**Oh I am sorry for the cliffhanger but I just couldn't help myself. I just didn't feel like writing a boring dialogue of Jatsu showing them around town. I still need some action in the story, don't I? I try to fill it in with comedy in the absence of it, but I can only do so much, am I right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realized that I can't just skip everything that happens on Aang's journey and just have the story be him learning all 4 elements and defeating Sozin. There has to be drama, comedy, his friends, etc. just stuff we had in the tv show that made it so good!**

**Anyways, please review to make the story better and I hope you enjoyed the slightly longer chapter. I hope my writing is improving and not getting worse!**

**-Cheers, Nytherinz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, I know what you are thinking… "Isn't this chapter being released a little earlier?" Well yeah.. 24 hours ago I was writing chapter 6. Truth is I am just really bored right now and got tired of doing the same thing regularly so I thought.. Hey, why not write another chapter? Anyways, I suppose I also felt kind of bad for leaving off at that cliffhanger and wanted to make up for it. **

**-Cheers, Nytherinz**

Spring, 0 ASC, on one of the islands in the southern Earth Kingdom

_Aang's POV_

What are those people doing? Is that a spear he is shoving in that old man's face?

"You thought you could hide your secret from us forever, didn't you old man!" The man screamed in his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I swear!" He looked around and spotted us and Jatsu.

"Jatsu!" His voice turned into a pleading tone. "Help me!"

The pirate's face turned angrier once he saw who the man was talking to.

"The snitch also said that this boy," He pointed to Jatsu," was in on the plot and was here talking to Huyne when the snitch was within earshot!"

"You men, take them onto our deck where they will pay for their crimes!" He pointed to three of his men.

"I don't think they are going anywhere with you," I said, stepping out from behind my escorts.

"Aang, do not interfere!" Naqz whispered angrily, "We must not draw attention to ourselves!"

"Isn't it my duty as the Avatar to protect this world from evil? Is this not an obvious evil?"

Naqz's face contorted in anger, and then relaxed.

"Aang, you are right there, but alas, there is a greater evil and if we do this, then it will be very difficult to defeat it."

We hardly noticed the pirates speaking to us angrier every moment we ignored them.

"You! Answer me now!" The lead pirate screamed.

"Who are you, peasant, to tell me what I can and cannot do? We own this village!" He gestured behind him to his men, who were laughing as he said that.

"It doesn't matter who I am, it matters who you are. You are a regular person, just like all these innocent people who live here. How can you enforce them to give you supplies and for you to spit in their faces as if they were scum? How would you like it if someone did that to you, huh?"

"Beuce, please listen to the boy." Huyne said nervously as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Shut up peasant, your job is to get us fish, not tell me how to do mine."

"You think we are regular people, boy? We'll show you what we are." Beuce snorted.

"Gerald, Kilan, and you two, what's your name again?" Beuce contemplated for a second, "never mind your names, show this imbecile WHO WE ARE!"

The said men and women walked out of the crowd grinning like they were royalty and said, "Prepare to die, outsider."

The ground behind us shook as rocks flew out of the dirt and flew towards me.

Beuce laughed hysterically. He was obviously insane.

Time slowed town as I tried to think of what to do. I can't expose myself as an Air Nomad. I mean, why would an airbender be all the way out here. People would get suspicious. But I don't know earthbending, so how am I supposed to get out of this?

Little did I know that Jatsu had a plan of his own.

_Jatsu's POV_

I saw the rock flying towards Aang and without thinking; I put out my arms and earthbended a wall out of the ground between the rock and Aang. I did it just in time too; another second or 2 Aang would have been crushed. Little did I know I just sentenced myself to death by the pirates.

_Aang's POV_

I was astonished when a wall came out of the ground and protected me from the rock which would of killed me.

"You!" Beuce pointed at Jatsu, "There are no benders allowed in this village. Men, kill him!"

Before the pirates had moved 2 feet, I send a wave of air towards them, sending them flying into the water.

"What? How? You're an airbender? I've heard of you guys, you are rarely seen, you always stay up in those temples on mountains. What are you doing here though?"

A teenage girl ran out from the marketplace all of the sudden and screamed.

"What's going on?" She looked around sporadically, looking for someone she knew.

"Jatsu! What happened?" She said as she was running towards him.

Jatsu looked at me in deep thought for a second.

"Jatsu?" She repeated.

He turned to her. "Well Obie, the pirates found out about Huyne and him selling his fish in small amounts so they don't steal from him. They were going to kill us I think."

She gasped at that. "How did they find out?"

"Well, apparently someone snitched on us." He looked at me.

"This stranger saved Huyne and I. We are in your debt." He looked at me and nodded, winking.

What was that? Why did he wink?

_Beuce's POV_

I climbed up the ladder the rest of my men put down the side of our ship.

"What happened sir?"

I looked at the scum wearing rags.

"If one more of you ask me what happened, I will personally torture you for several hours, cut into your body not one less than 1000 times, and then finally slit your throat!" I screamed in their faces.

"We will come back tomorrow, when they think they drove us out of town, and we will capture Jatsu, Huyne, and the stranger. I WANT THEM ALIVE, do you hear that?"

They nodded quickly.

They don't know who they're messing with.

**Oh Beuce.. if only you knew who the "stranger" was. You would be begging for Aang's forgiveness. I mean, all you have is a few earthbenders. Anyways.. next chapter will be their confrontation and maybe a surprise. But at the end of the next chapter we will definitely be out of the village and back on our way to the Southern Water Tribe.**

**-Cheers, Nytherinz**


End file.
